All's Fair in Love and War
by copper156860
Summary: Harry runs away from his abusive parents and brother and joins the British Army and eventually makes it into a top secret magical special forces unit but when his past catches up with him he will be faced with a choice but what will happen, will he leave the Army and rejoin the family he hates or will he live a soldiers life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was miserable, he was coming home after his 5th year at hogwarts and he was not alone either. His brother Charles a.k.a. The Boy Who Lived, was on the train home as well. Harry was sitting alone in the compartment and was staring out the window, then the door opened and he turned around to see his brother Charles walking in with his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and they all had smirks on their faces.

"Hello brother." Charles sneered

"What do you want Charles, I don't have time for you crap so make it quick."

"Well brother I'm here to remind you that mum and dad will be giving me all the love and attention when we arrive and you will get none because you're just a little freak who doesn't deserve their love and anyone who says otherwise is a damn idiot."

"Shut up Charles, I've had enough of your crap to last 10 lifetimes."

"How dare you talk to the savior of the wizarding world like that!"

"Shut it Weasley I'm sick of your shit too!"

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that Potter!"

"Whatever Granger."

"Just admit it brother, you're worthless."

"Shut up Charles."

"Guys I think we should teach little ol Harry here some respect."

Suddenly Charles drew his wand from his back pocket.

"Crucio!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Then Charles broke the curse.

"That should teach you to respect your superiors."

"What did I ever do to you Charles." Harry managed to say while trying to stand up."

"You were born."

Charles and his friends left the compartment.

"Some day Charles, I'll get you and then you'll be sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station and parents began greeting their kids as they were getting off the train. Harry was still recovering from the effects of the cruciatus curse and was staggering on his way to the exit. As he was stepping down the steps of the train he fell onto the platform and landed flat on his face.

"What a way to start my summer."

Harry got up and continued staggering to where his parents were waiting with Charles and when he reached them he was immediately bombed with insults and taunts.

"What took you so long boy could you be any slower, I ought to lock you in your room for the summer so you stay out of trouble and our lives."

"Sorry dad I'm just sore from a workout I had yesterday."

"Excuses excuses boy, grab your stuff and come on."

Harry grabbed his trunk and followed his "family" out of the station and to a deserted alley in the streets of London and apparated to Potter manor.

"Now boy listen here if you cause any trouble this summer I will personally beat your ass till your in a pool of your blood got it!"

"Yes dad."

Harry went up to his room and closed the door. Harry sat on his bed and thought about what could make this summer worse than it already was and then he was answered.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE!"

Harry went downstairs to where James, Charles, and his girlfriend Ginny Weasley were and waited for his unwarranted punishment.

"Now listen here boy, Charles's girlfriend is here and if you get in there way you'll regret it."

"you don't have to remind me about you beating me every time you talk to me."

SLAP!

"How dare you boy, you will never be as good Charles I wish you never were born."

"Dad you don't mean that." Said Harry while he was nursing his cheek.

"I mean every word brat."

Then something in Harry snapped and he lashed out at James."

Harry drew his wand from his holster

"CRUCIO!"

James dropped to the floor screaming in agony begging for Harry to stop. Harry broke the curse shocked at what he had just done.

"YOU BRAT GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"My pleasure James."

Harry summoned his stuff and walked out the door of Potter manor. Harry called the knight bus and broaded.

"London please."

"Sure thing my boy."

Harry paid the man with the small amount of money he had manage to hide from his family and picked a bed to sleep on and fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry woke up when the knight bus stopped suddenly sending Harry flying across the bus.

"Ah crap what the hell was that?"

"We're in London Mr.?

"Potter"

"Potter huh, well we're here in London."

"Thanks for the ride."

"Don't mention it kid."

Harry shrunk his trunk and put into his pocket and got off the knight Bus. Just after Harry got off the bus, it disappeared and Harry took to the streets of London.

"Where do I go now?"

Harry didn't have any money on him, muggle or wizard. Harry then came upon a building that said "British Army Recruitment Office" Harry had heard of muggle armed forces and their fierce reputations and he had always dreamed of being an Auror and realized that the army was the muggle version of the Auror corps. He walked into the recruiter's office and went up to the recruiter's desk.

"I'd like to join the army sir."

"You would huh well we'll see, follow me."

Harry followed the man to his office.

"How old are you kid?"

"Almost 16 sir."

"Hmm well I'm sure we can find you something to do lad, but why would a teenage boy like you want to join the army."

"Sir, since I was child I've dreamed of serving and protecting my home."

"Very honorable intentions lad, well as far as I'm concerned you can join up and I know just where to send you."

"Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me yet kid after a few days in boot camp you might hate my guts,"

"I like a good challenge sir."

"Good, because boot camp will be a big challenge for you."

"We shall see."

 **3 Days Later**

Harry was on a bus with other boys his age and they were on the way to boot camp and Harry couldn't wait to start training and by the looks on the other's faces they couldn't wait either.

Minutes later they pulled into a massive parade ground and got off the bus where they were greeted by a drill sergeant.

"Welcome to boot camp maggots, I'm Sergeant McFarland and unlucky for you, I will be the one to whip your lazy asses into shape and turn you from undisciplined boys to professional and disciplined soldiers. I will not tolerate any bullshit from any of you, understand."

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

"Good, now take your stuff and go to your barracks, they are over there, unless you're too stupid to find them yourselves. Training starts at 0400 hours tomorrow morning and I will not tolerate tardiness, understand."

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Fallout soldiers!"

Harry and the rest of the boys walked over to their barracks and quickly chose their bunks.

"This is going to be fun." Said Harry as he started putting on his uniform that was on his bunk waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James was laying in bed still suffering from the effects of the cruciatus curse that Harry used on him but during that time in bed James had time to think on why Harry had done such a thing, at first he believed that Harry was a born criminal who deserved to be locked in Azkaban but the more he thought about why his son tortured him, the more it became clear that Harry had good reason to see his father begging for mercy at his son's hands and he realized just how terrible he and Lily and Charles had treated him his whole life, of course it would be only a matter of time before he snapped and fought back James thought.

"What have I done oh what have I done."

James then broke down into tears and sobbed loudly, causing Lily and Charles to come up to the bedroom."

"James, what's wrong?"

"Us, that's what's wrong."

"What do you mean by that dad."

"Son I've been thinking about why Harry attacked me a few days ago and I realize that it was our fault that Harry felt like he had to do what he did."

"That little freak, dad he was dark the day he was born, what makes you think it was our fault?"

"Don't call your own brother a freak, he did what he did because of us and what we did too him his whole life and I know why he was staggering at the train station."

"What are you talking about dad?" Charles was starting to sweat and pale at where his dad was getting at.

"You know what exactly I'm talking about Charles, you used the cruciatus on him on the train."

"YOU WHAT!" Screamed Lily

Charles hung his head in shame as his father's words sunk in.

"We'll deal with you later Charles, James Harry's been gone for 3 days, he could be anywhere by now."

"We need to find him and beg his forgiveness, I can't live with myself knowing I did what I did."

"We will James, but first we need to find clues to where he could have gone."

"I will contact Albus, if anyone can find Harry, he can."

"Good idea James, and Charles you are going to do everything you can to help find your brother do you understand."

Charles was in tears as he remembered everything he did to Harry.

"Yes mom."

"If… no WHEN we find him we will make up all the 15 years we have abused him.

 **0200 hours, bootcamp**

Harry and the rest of the boys were sleeping in their bunks when suddenly gunshots rang through the air.

BANG BANG BANG

Harry and the others woke up and were quickly ducking for cover under their bunks.

"What the hell is going on!"

"Hell if i know!"

"Harry didn't hear the frightened conversations over the gunshots and then suddenly they guns fell silent.

"Get out from under your bunks you big sissies!"

"What the hell was that sarge."

"That soldier is your first lesson here at boot camp, always expect the unexpected."

"Sir what time is it?"

"0200 hours soldier."

"0200 hours! You said training starts at 0400 hours!"

"Second lesson of war, war has no schedule, the enemy could attack at anytime, anywhere."

"Sarge, are we gonna have any other surprises during the rest of our time here?"

The sergeant just grinned.

"If I told you, you would always be ready for it and where's the fun in that."

"Um…"

"Quit your bumbling soldiers and get into your uniforms and meet me at the obstacle course in 5 minutes. Anyone that's late will be running 10 miles non stop around the camp, no water, no breaks, nothing, now move move move!"

Harry and the others quickly scrambled to put on their uniforms and when they were dressed they ran as fast as they could to the obstacle course. They arrived just in time to see the sarge counting down the last 10 seconds on a stopwatch.

"You boys were 10 seconds away from running 10 miles, you need to be faster next time."

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison.

"Now listen up maggots because I'm only gonna say this once, you have 5 minutes to cross that obstacle course, if you don't make it through in 5 minutes you'll be guarding the barracks with a rifle and you will be doing it in your birthday suit understood!"

"But sarge, that course is at least a mile long, how do you expect us to cross it in just 5 minutes."

"That's your problem soldier."

"Oh shit." said Harry

"Ready…set...GO GO GO!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

James Potter walked into the office of Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts hoping to find his lost son and he hoped Albus Dumbledore could help him do just that.

"Ah James what a pleasant surprise, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon after the school year, please come in."

"Thank you Albus."

"James is something troubling you, you look upset."

"Yes Albus unfortunately we have a major family crisis."

"Oh dear, what happened?"

"Harry… he ran away."

"What, and why would Harry run away from his loving family?"

"That's just it Albus, we weren't a loving family to him and we even abused him."

"James… what could warrant such acts against a member of your own family."

"Ever since Charles defeated You Know Who when he was a baby, we thought that Harry wasn't good enough for us, but the truth is I can't be half the man he is."

"Hmm, you seem to have quite a problem James."

"Yes Albus that's why I came to you, we need your help to find our boy."

"Alright James, but I must warn you, Harry's anger towards you and your family has no doubt built up over the years and he will most likely fight us at every turn."

"I just want my boy back Albus and I'll do anything to get him."

 **Boot Camp 6 weeks later**

Harry had gotten to know the boys in the barracks and had grown to think as them as the family he never had. Harry and the boys had completed the course in 10 minutes rather than 5 which meant Harry and his buddies spent the night guarding the barracks with a rifle and their birthday suits, much to the amusement of the Sarge. Over the 6 weeks he had been in boot camp he had grown very muscular and tall and had turned 16 just last week. One this particular day however, He and his buddies were really excited, for today is the day they graduate and become official soldiers of her majesty's armed forces. Harry and the others were currently marching to the parade grounds where the ceremony would take place. Waiting at the grounds were the families of the boys all there, except Harry's.

"You ready Harry?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, maybe if we're lucky there will be some hot girls there."

"What is it with you and girls Jack?"

"Oh c'mon Harry, you got to admit there might be some pretty girls there."

"Maybe."

"Who knows, maybe you'll even meet your future wife."

"I'm a soldier, not a womanizer."

"Suit yourself."

By then they were entering the grounds and saw a massive crowd waiting for them. They marched in and remained professional despite the massive applause they received from the crowd. The Sarge greeted them with a straight face.

"Welcome to graduation, today you will become soldiers. When you first came here you were nothing but unruly boys, but now you are well disciplined soldiers ready to serve in Her Majesty's Army. Private Potter, please come up here."

Harry walked up on the stage to the Sarge.

"Private Potter, in honor of your outstanding performance I am promoting you to the rank of sergeant, which means you are the commanding officer of this unit."

The Sarge then put a medal on Harry's chest to show the rank of sergeant. The crowd erupted in applause and cheers.

"Now soldiers, ABOUT FACE!"

The soldiers turned on their heels

"MARCH!"

The soldiers marched around the grounds and stopped in front of the crowd and saluted them and began an oath of loyalty to the people of England.

'We vow to protect the citizens of England and destroy their enemies or die trying, so help us God." They all said in unison.

 **Hogwarts at the same time**

James Potter was walking to Dumbledore's office hoping that he had news of Harry's whereabouts. When he reached Dumbledore's office he knocked on the door."

"Come in James, I have news of Harry's whereabouts."

"Really, oh thank God."

"Yes, although I haven't found an exact location, I have found a region of Scotland that he is in."

"Good Albus he hasn't left England."

"I have sent the order to look for him but there hasn't been any news from them yet."

"Well at least we have an idea on where he is."

"Yes James but we can't keep the order looking for him for long, we have to be ready for any of Voldemort's attacks."

"I know Albus, but I want my son back and right now to me that's all that matters."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry and his men were going to the Sarge's office because the field marshal had arrived at the camp and called a special meeting with Harry and his unit. Harry wondered why the field marshal would come to talk to a unit of fresh troops. They walked in the massive office to find a straight faced Sarge and a smiling marshal, immediately they all saluted the marshal.

"At ease soldiers."

The men broke their salute and and put their hands behind their backs.

"Men I have called you here because we have a growing threat that only you can handle."

"What threat is that sir?"

"Lord Voldemort."

Harry and the others paled and started sweating

"Sir what makes you think we can deal with this Lord Voldemort?"

"Because your wizards."

By then all color had been drained from their faces.

"I suppose you're wondering how we know your wizards, well when you boys joined up, the recruiters recognized you as wizards because they have a list and pictures of wizards living among muggles, and you Mr. Potter are quite a surprise considering the wealth of your family."

"They are not my family sir, my men are."

"Well I'm sure you have your reasons for leaving the wizarding world Sergeant Potter but do you think it's a coincidence that all of you are in a unit of all wizards?"

"No sir."

"When you boys joined up, we decided to form a new top secret special forces unit known as

M Company, I trust you know what m stands for?"

"Magic sir."

"Correct Sergeant Potter, we are working with the Order of the Phoenix to combat Lord Voldemort but we need men that know about what they're up against."

"So that was why our training was more intense than regular soldiers sir, because we are a special forces unit."

"Yes, you have as much training as the SAS unit, if not more."

"So sir, what is our assignment?"

"Protect Hogwarts."

"Oh great, I have to protect those jerks."

"I'm afraid so Sergeant Potter."

"I'll follow your orders sir, but the people at Hogwarts will not take our presence very well."

"I know, but you have your orders and they are to protect Hogwarts and it's inhabitants, the most important people to protect are Albus Dumbledore and your brother, Charles Potter."

"He is not my brother sir."

"Well no matter what you think of him, you must protect him."

"Yes sir."

"Now, the school year for Hogwarts starts tomorrow and you'll be arriving before the students do, so pack your bags men because you're going to school. Dismissed."

Harry and his men left the office and when they were outside they just stared at each other in shock.

"So you're all wizards huh."

"That's right Sarge, and we are ready to fight to the death against Voldemort."

"Well you heard the major men, let's get packing."

They starting walking to the barracks to start packing for their mission.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in a meeting with the teachers and staff of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix, discussing the arrival of the muggle army unit.

"So when the unit arrives they will introduce themselves at the opening feast and I will explain why they are here and not to disturb their work."

"Albus, are you sure it's wise to involve the muggle army in this?"

"Minerva, I know it's strange having the muggles helping us but if we want to defeat Voldemort we will need their help."

"I agree with with Minerva, how can we trust these men?"

"James, these soldiers are wizards that went muggle so they know about our world. They are highly trained soldiers and are capable of dealing with any threat they face."

"Let's hope you're right Albus."

"They will be arriving a few hours before the students so be prepared to greet them."

 **Army Helicopter Unit half mile away from Hogwarts**

Harry and his men were doing one last check on their weapons and uniforms before they arrived at Hogwarts and all of them were very anxious and with good reason.

"So Sarge, how does it feel confronting your past?"

"It sucks like hell."

"I bet so."

"Sergeant, we're approaching Hogwarts."

"Get us over the courtyard and put us in hover. Alright boys this is it, everything ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now get ready to drop."

"Sir, we're above the courtyard."

"Ok boys drop ropes."

They dropped the black ropes and got ready to descend.

"Ready, GO GO GO!"

They jumped out of the chopper and slid down the ropes. When they all got down to the ground the choppers flew away and the soldiers turned to see the staff of Hogwarts and The Order of the Phoenix waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts soldiers."

"You must be M Company." Said a smiling Dumbledore

"Well who else would we be, the prime minister."

"Good to see you have a sense of humor soldier."

"Where can we set up our base of operations professor?"

"We have the top floor of the castle reserved for you."

"Thank you professor, men you heard the man, to the top floor."

The Potters were watching the conversation and were eyeing each soldier closely, but their leader looked suspiciously familiar. They were staring at the sergeant and before long he noticed someone was staring and looked in their direction and saw the Potters and sent a glare of pure hate that chilled them to the bone, but they noticed his eyes, his bright emerald green eyes. They looked like Harry's but they weren't warm like Harry's where, they were cold and cruel.

"What's his problem?"

"I don't know Charles but it's clear he doesn't like us."

"Nobody has ever glared at me like that, not even Professor Snape and that's saying something."

"We'll have to keep an eye on him."

"Agreed."

 **Later at the opening feast**

Dumbledore stood up from where he was sitting and tapped his glass.

"Your attention please!Now that the sorting is complete I have some special announcements to make, this year the top floor of the castle is off limits for reasons that I will explain in a minute and as like every year the forbidden forest is strictly off limits to all students, and now the reason the top floor is off limits is because we have some special guests this year and they have important work to do so it would be appreciated if they were left alone, but first let them introduce themselves.

 **Harry and his men during the speech**

"Alright boys when we go in there we show them we mean business, that means perfect marching and perfection when I call the drills and keep your weapons loaded, our presence here might not be welcomed by the students, especially by the Slytherins."

Then they heard Dumbledore end his speech.

"That's our que."

 **The Great Hall**

"Please give your full attention to these men for they are here to protect us."

At that moment the doors to The Great Hall opened and the soldiers marched in with Harry in the front, they marched in perfect rhythm with each other and kept marching until they reached the teacher's table. By then they had stopped and faced the students, that's when Harry started the drills.

"Present arms!"

They raised their weapons.

"Load arms!"

They loaded their weapons within 10 seconds.

"Ready, aim, fire!"

They shot at the floating candles and destroyed all of them with just one volley of bullets. As soon as the shoots rang out the students covered their ears to block out the sound of the strangers weapons.

"Lower arms!"

They lowered their weapons. Then Harry started his own speech.

"Attention students of Hogwarts, we are soldiers for Her Majesty's Armed Forces and this unit is under my command", then Harry took off his helmet "My name is Sergeant Harry Potter."

Suddenly the entire hall erupted in whispers that echoed across the rooms.

"Harry Potter? Charles's brother? How is that possible."

 **Gryffindor table**

Charles was in shock, his brother had gone muggle and joined the muggle army. Ron and Hermione were also in shock.

"Charles, isn't that your brother?"

"Yes Ron, that's my brother, but he is not the person we knew a year ago."

"He's really cute." Sighed Hermione

"I wouldn't go near him if I were you Hermione, if what Charles says is true, he will kill us on sight if we get in his way."

"Guys, Harry ran away last summer and we didn't know where he went and we came to realize just how badly we had treated him his whole life and now that he's back, he's no doubt out for our blood, especially mine. "

"If those muggle weapons can do that to candles, just imagine what those can do to a person."

"You said it Ron."

 **Harry**

Harry pulled out a pistol and fired a shot in the air to get the crowd's attention.

BANG!"

"Quiet! We are here because your headmaster asked us to come and keep the school safe from attack and to root out enemy spies. Anyone who gets in our way will be SEVERELY punished, am I understood!"

By now the students were terrified of their former classmate and quickly agreed to Harry's terms.

"Good, now let's play a game I like to call weeding, men seal the doors, nobody leaves until they've been searched."

Harry's men quickly sealed off all exits and began searching for the dark mark on the students."

"What is the meaning of this! I demand that you end this search right now."

"Dumbledore, this is war, to win it you can't take any chances."

"But they're just children."

"Not to me and not to Voldemort."

"Voldemort wouldn't stoop as low as using children in war."

"Open your eyes Dumbledore, Voldemort doesn't discriminate between adults and children. Look, several of your slytherin students have the dark mark on their arm."

Dumbledore looked on in horror as he watched at least 20 of his students being lined up against the wall at gunpoint.

"Harry, please spare them, they're just children."

"I don't care how old they are, if they have the dark mark on their arm they lost all rights and privileges when they burned that tattoo into their arm. Boys, take them to the interrogation room."

They nodded and herded the spies to the top floor.

"Well Dumbledore, I'll be taking my leave now."

Harry began walking to the doors of the hall but stopped when he saw his brother looking at him with a look he had never seen before, sympathy. Harry just spat in his direction and exited the hall.

 **Later that night**

Charles snuck out of the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione and proceeded towards the top floor of Hogwarts. When they got there they were greeted by the sounds of painful screaming coming from an abandoned classroom and saw a door that said "Sergeant's office". They entered to find it empty but seconds later the door slammed shut and they turned around to see a smirking Harry blocking their only exit.

"Hello Charles."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Charles stared right at his brother and saw the look in Harry's eyes, hate, sadness, hurt, and mixed emotions.

"What are you doing in my office Charles!"

"Harry, I'm your brother, I think I have a right to know what my brother is doing."

"You aren't my brother!"

"Harry listen to me, we want you back, please come with me."

"You have 5 seconds to get out of my office before I put a bullet in you!"

"Harry please!"

"Time's up."

Harry pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Charles's stomach.

"Last chance Charles."

"Harry, I'm your brother, please don't do this!"

BANG!

Charles went down right after the gun went off. Ron and Hermione were terrified to see their friend go down with a massive amount of blood coming out.

"I warned you Charles."

"What did you do!"

"Hopefully I killed him Weasley."

"Ron, we have to get him to the hospital now!"

Just then Harry's squad came running in.

"Sarge, what happened?"

"Charles got in my way."

"You didn't have to shoot him Sarge."

"Trust me, I did, he doesn't deserve to life."

Just then Charles started speaking.

"H h h Harr pleas com hom we m m miss y you."

"Liar."

Harry then walked out of the office and left his brother bleeding on the floor.

"Ron we need to get him to Madame Pomfrey now!"

"We'll help you."

"Thank you soldiers, but why are you helping us?"

"We swore our lives to protect innocent people and we don't know what happened between Harry and Charles other than it was some really deep shit, but we never thought that the Sarge would shoot his own brother."

"We should have never have bullied him Hermione, I never thought he would come back for revenge."

"I know Ron, but that doesn't matter right now."

"Yea let's get Charles out of here."

They carried Charles to the hospital wing and called for Madame Pomfrey.

"What are you doing roaming the castle at this hour! Oh my God, what happened!"

"Charles got shot by Harry, Ron and I saw the whole thing."

"What, Harry did this to his own brother, how dare he! I'll start treating him right away, you get the headmaster he needs to do something about this."

Just then Dumbledore came rushing in along with Professor Mcgonagall.

"What happened, we heard a loud noise all through the castle, everyone's awake because of it."

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry shot Charles in the stomach and is loosing a lot of blood as we speak."

"How did he get the chance to shoot Charles in the first place?"

"It was our fault headmaster, we snuck out of the common room and went to the top floor."

"Well clearly Harry didn't take your snooping around very well."

"Clearly the Sarge meant it when he said severely punished."

"Professor, what are we going to do about this."

"I will confront Harry on this issue and see that this behavior stops immediately."

"Professor, when we were up there, we heard screams of pain coming from an abandoned classroom, I think they were torturing the death eaters.

Dumbledore looked horrified at the news.

"We must stop this now."

 **Interrogation Room**

Harry had Draco tied up facing the wall with nothing on his back but bloody raw skin. The other death eater students were cowering in fear as they watched the once good natured Harry Potter torture the king of Slytherin House.

"Tell me where Voldemort is hiding!"

"Go to hell Potter!"

Harry took his whip and slashed Draco for what seemed like the millionth time.

THWAP!

"UGH!"

"Listen Malfoy, the pain stops when you start talking."

"I'll never tell you anything blood traitor."

Harry poured alcohol all over Draco's wounds causing him to scream in pure agony.

"Talk!"

"Never!"

Harry took out his combat knife and plunged it into one of Draco's wounds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA, ok ok! I'll talk."

"That's a good Malfoy." Said Harry like he was talking to a puppy.

"The Dark Lord is hiding at Malfoy Manor."

"What is he planning?"

"I don't know."

Harry took his pot of hot coffee and poured it down Draco's back.

"AAAAAAAAAAA ok ok he's going to attack Diagon Alley tomorrow at noon, now please don't hurt me anymore!"

"See, now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Draco just winced in response. Harry turned to the other students.

"So, who wants to go next?"

Harry saw the looks on their faces, shock, fear, anger, regret.

"We'll tell you everything Harry, just please don't torture us."

"I should for all the torture you did to me, but since you're willing to cooperate I will spare you the agonising pain the Malfoy suffered."

Just then the door to the room opened and Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and pretty much all of Gryffindor house came in escorted by Harry's men.

"Dumbledore, what part of no going to the top floor did you and your students not understand!"

"Harry, why are you torturing these children?"

"They are prisoners of war and if you want information about the enemy you got to do anything necessary to get it."

"Then why did you shoot your own brother, you're here to protect him, not kill him."

"I gave him fair chance to leave and he didn't so I showed him that he won't always get his way, even though he thinks that everyone will bow down to him and do what he says."

"Harry, your brother and the rest of your family shows true remorse for what they did too you and want you back, we want you back."

"Well to bad Dumbledore."

"Just then Lily and James Potter came rushing in to see the man who shot their son."

"Dumbledore, where is the man that hurt our son!"

"He's right there Lily."

James and Lily looked over to where Harry was standing and nearly fainted of shock when they saw Harry standing there.

"H Harry?"

"That's Sergeant Potter to you and your family James."

"Harry, I know you're angry, but please come with us so we can work this out."

"I'd rather die than go anywhere with you."

"Harry."

"James." Harry mocked back.

'That's no way to talk to your father young man."

"Shut up Lily!"

Lily was shocked that her own son had addressed her so coldly. Then Dumbledore started speaking.

"Harry, what happened to Mr. Malfoy?"

"I beat his ass that's what I did."

"Harry, this is no way to interrogate someone."

"When will you get this through your thick skull Dumbledore, they are the enemy, the enemy will not hesitate to do the same thing to you."

"That doesn't mean we have to stoop to their level."

"No, but in war you have to go to extreme actions to win. Now get off my base!"

"Harry, please come with us."

'Get out of my sight James."

They left the top floor and Dumbledore watched as James held a crying Lily

"What have we done James, he hates us."

"I know Lily but one day he'll come home."

"He said he'd rather die."

"Dumbledore, what are we going to do?"

'I don't know James, I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry was sitting in his office with his head in his hands, he had a headache the size of Russia and he looked like hell. He still made sure his camouflage uniform was clean and presentable at the very least. He was extremely tired and had bags under his eyes, he groaned after he drank his coffee, no matter how many times he made the army issued coffee, it still tasted like piss. Harry was currently filling out his daily report on his deployment at Hogwarts. Lately the students had been avoiding him out of pure terror, they had heard the screaming of the death eater students that were being tortured every night which meant barely anyone got enough sleep. The whole school had heard of what Harry did to Charles which only added more reasons to avoid him, because if Harry was willing to shoot his own brother, then that meant he wasn't afraid to kill anyone, anywhere, on the spot. Even Harry's men were worried about him, this wasn't the Harry they knew back at camp, the Harry they knew would never torture people or shoot people without good reason. Harry had just finished his report and decided to take a walk around the castle, it was very late so he didn't expect to see any students but there are always those who wander the castle at night so he wouldn't be surprised if he did. He was walking into the main courtyard and stopped to look up at the clear sky, there were many stars in the sky and he was enjoying the late night breeze. Then suddenly Harry heard a stick break at turned around and drew his pistol and aimed it at the direction of the noise.

"Who's there! Show yourself or I'll shoot!"

"Now now don't go all soldier boy on me Potter."

"What do you want Granger."

"To apologize for everything that we did to you."

"Go to hell."

"That's not fair, we're trying to apologize and be civil to you and your just brushing me off like a piece of dirt."

"Why shouldn't I, after all you 3 brushed me off like I was dirt, Charles sent you didn't he."

"No, but he did want to say he loves you and wants you come home."

"Tell him the next time he gets in my way I'll aim for his head instead."

"Harry, your family loves you, they want you to come back and to be honest the whole school misses you."

"You're lying just like you always have."

"Harry."

"That's Sergeant Potter to you and your fellow scum known as the students of Hogwarts."

"Harry we want you back, Charles misses you, you're his twin, he feels like part of himself is dying because you hate him."

"I don't care about that bastard that calls himself the savior of your world."

"Our world."

"No, your world, I escaped the clutches of the Magical World and I'm happy with that decision."

"You don't seem happy at all Harry, in all the time I've known you, you have never smiled, especially since you returned here to protect us."

"I've never had any reason to smile, especially when you're around."

"That was harsh don't you think Harry."

"It wasn't harsh, it's the truth. I hate you, your friends, my brother, and everyone at this damn school, and let's not get started on Lily and James."

"You mean your mum and dad."

"They aren't my family, and your not my friend."

"Harry come home to your family and you'll be happy."

"I'll put a bullet in my own head before I return to those monsters."

"Harry I have something to tell you."

"What Granger."

"I've always had a crush on you but Charles thought I should be with Ron."

"As far as I care he can keep you, because I have no interest in pursuing a relationship with anyone, especially you."

Hermione started tearing up as her long time crush had just slapped her love for him in the face.

"Harry, please just come with me to see Charles, you need to let go of what happened."

Hermione quickly wished she hadn't said that because the next thing she knew she had a pistol pressed against her forehead.

"The only thing I want to see Charles is dead, do you hear me! Dead!

"Harry, just put the gun down."

Suddenly a voice in Harry's head started talking, his voice.

"Do it, she deserves to die."

Then Harry started talking back to the voice.

"No I won't do it."

"Harry, who are you talking too?"

"She's been lying to you, she's planning to hurt you again."

"Yes, yes you're right but I hold all the cards, how can the hurt me."

"Harry, who are you talking too?"

"Kill her Potter!"

"NO!"

"DO IT!"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"HARRY!" Said Hermione as she tried to talk to him.

"You know you want too Harry."

"No I don't, leave me alone!"

"Harry are you ok?"

"Run Granger!"

Hermione ran to get Professor Dumbledore. When she got to the statute garding Dumbledore's office she said the password and ran in. Inside was a startled Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, what's wrong?"

"It's Harry, I think he's hearing voices and needs our help."

"Lead me to him Miss Granger."

 **A/N**

 **Please leave reviews, I enjoy reading them and finding out what could make this story better, also I'm starting a new story soon but you have to guess what it's about. Remember, leave reviews and leave your guess on what I have next in store for Harry.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione and Dumbledore were rushing to the main courtyard and when they arrived they saw Harry having an argument with himself.

"Get out of my head you psychotic bastard!"

"Now now Harry, that's no way to talk to yourself."

"Shut up!"

"You should get your revenge Harry, they deserve to suffer."

"Yes I hate them, but I won't resort to their actions."

"But you already have, you shot your own brother and tortured one of your worst tormentors."

"I wasn't thinking straight, I was blinded by rage, by you."

"I felt good didn't it, torturing your enemies."

"It was bloody awful!"

"Harry, Harry, Harry."

Hermione and Dumbledore walked up to Harry and tried to talk to him.

"Harry, it's Hermione, listen to me, we're going to help you."

"Hermione, what's wrong with me?"

"You're not well Harry, we're going to help you."

"You're lying just like you always have."

"Harry, we both know your mind is trying to trick you into giving into temptation."

"Don't listen to her, she wants to hurt you again!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Harry my boy, let us take you to the hospital wing, we can help you there."

"I don't need your help you melding old fool, the only reason I returned to this hellhole is because I'm under orders to protect it at all cost, if it wasn't for those orders, I would have left you to Voldemort."

"Harry, calm down."

"NO! I won't Granger!"

"Then I'm sorry Harry, stupify!"

Harry fell to the ground completely unconscious.

"Miss Granger, please inform Harry's squad of the current situation, I will bring Harry to the hospital wing."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore levitated Harry to the hospital wing and called Madame Pomfrey.

"Headmaster, why is Sergeant Potter being levitated into the hospital wing?"

"Something is wrong with him, he's arguing and shouting to himself like there's someone in his head."

"Interesting, I have only seen this very few times during my time here at Hogwarts, but the cases I have had were caused by trauma in the victim's past. In this case I believe mister Potter is suffering from an extreme case of anxiety and paranoia caused by unexpressed anger that has built up within him for years because of the abuse he endured in his childhood."

"I will owl Lily and James to inform them of this event."

"Good idea Headmaster, I will do my best to treat mister Potter."

Madame Pomfrey set Harry down on a bed that was next to Charles who was watching the scene with great concern.

"Madame Pomfrey, what's wrong with Harry?"

"I'm afraid he's suffering from psychological trauma causing him extreme paranoia, in other words, he's extremely paranoid and is hearing voices .

"Oh Harry, what have we done to you. This is all my fault, I should've been more of a brother to him."

"Charles, blaming yourself for the past won't help your brother."

"Your right, Madame Pomfrey, it's just if I haven't been such a jerk to Harry, none of this would've happened."

"We can't change the past, but we can influence the future. It will take time, but Harry will someday rejoin his family."

"I hope so, I can't live with myself knowing my parents and I caused all his suffering."

Just then Harry started to wake up, he scanned his surroundings and put on his glasses.

"Where the hell am I, what's going on?"

"Hey Harry."

"YOU!"

Harry jumped out of the bed and lunged at Charles, grabbing him by his robes and pinning him against the wall.

"I knew it was a setup, you sent Granger to bring me to you, didn't you."

"Harry calm down, I didn't set up anything, you're here because you're suffering from an illness, we're trying to help you."

"Stop lying to me!"

"It's the truth Harry."

Harry let go of Charles's robes and took a step back.

"An illness you say, what kind?"

"I believe I can answer that Sergeant Potter, you appear to be suffering from a physiological disorder caused by severe mental and emotional trauma, which has caused you to become extremely paranoid and aggressive."

"So what you're saying Madame Pomfrey, is that I'm emotionally and mentally unstable."

"No, but if your condition continues to get worse you will suffer from intense trauma and possibly lose your sanity."

"That's encouraging, so what can I do you stop it?"

"You won't like the answer."

"Just tell me."

"You have to forgive your family and at least befriend them."

"HELL NO!"

"Harry, I'm your brother, I miss you and I want you back, and so do mum and dad."

"I'm not going anywhere with you or Lily and James."

"Please Harry, I'm begging you, please come home."

"I am home, here in the army."

Realizing that he won't get anywhere with Harry, Charles asked Madame Pomfrey if he was clear to leave and once he was allowed to leave he walked out of the hospital wing. Harry walked out as well without asking to leave, he walked past Charles who at this point had tears in his eyes.

"Look who's weak now brother."

"Harry, I wish I never said those things to you."

"You're going to pull the "I didn't mean it" card ha, of course you meant it, otherwise you wouldn't have said it."

"Harry walked past Charles and proceeded to the top floor while Charles walked to the common room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Charles walked into the Gryffindor common and was immediately greeted by the silent stares of everyone in the room. Charles looked around the room and spotted Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch by the fireplace.

"Ron, Mione, I'm back and I'm all better."

Hermione jumped off the couch and pulled Charles into a crushing bear hug.

"Charles are you ok?"

"Yes Mione, I'm fine just a little sore."

"Any news on Harry's condition Charles?"

"How did you know about Harry's condition Hermione?"

"I was the one who found Harry, I tried to talk to him to get him to let go of the past but that changed when he held a pistol to my head and that's when he started acting strange."

"WHAT, HE THREATENED TO KILL YOU, NOBODY MESSES WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Ron, calm down, when he heard the voice I think it was telling him to kill me but he refused to pull the trigger."

"Which means my brother isn't completely gone, I can still save him."

"Yes, but he doesn't look good, we need time if we're going to help Harry."

"I don't care how long it takes, I'm going to get my brother back."

 **Top floor at the same time**

Harry had just arrived at the top floor of Hogwarts and walked into the abandoned classroom that served as the soldier's quarters to do his nightly inspection of the living area. He walked into the quarters to see his men talking about random things but immediately stood at attention when they saw Harry.

"Alright boys let's get this inspection over with."

Harry checked the entire room for anything out of place and found none which pleased him.

"Alright boys, good job, I didn't find anything out of place."

"Sarge, can we talk to you for a minute?"

"It's about my behavior isn't it."

"Yes Sarge, it is."

"What about my behavior is bothering you?"

"Sarge, we're worried about you, you've been very aggressive towards everyone here since we arrived and it's getting out of hand."

"Just leave me to my thoughts and I'll leave you to yours."

Harry walked out of the quarters and into his office and sat down but a minute later there was a frantic knocking on his door, when he opened the door there was a terrified first year Gryffindor boy who was as pale as a ghost.

"What is it boy, you better have a very good reason for setting foot on this floor."

"I'm sorry sir, but death eaters have just captured hogsmeade and are closing in on Hogwarts."

"Tell all the students to stay in their common rooms and no matter what, don't come out until we tell you too."

"Yes Potter sir."

The boy ran off to tell the other students as Harry ran to the barracks to get his men.

"Boys, get to your battle stations and set up defenses, machine guns, grenade launchers, RPG's, anything, we're under attack!"

"YES SIR!"

They ran through the halls of Hogwarts and split up to defend all the entrances to Hogwarts while the students were running in panic to the safest place the could think of, their common rooms. Harry and the men with him had made it to the main courtyard and quickly set up several machine guns and RPG's. Then several 6th and 7th years from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and even Slytherin students came out and ran over to where Harry and his team were manning the guns.

"Sargeant, we want to help defend Hogwarts from the death eaters."

Harry turned around to see the leader of the group to see it was Charles.

"You want to help defend Hogwarts, well I got some jobs for you then, I need you to set up shields and protection wards around the castle, nobody gets in or out. I need people on the highest points of the castle and watch enemy movements and report them to me through this radio."

"Yes Harry."

"The rest of you, help my men secure all the other entrances to the Hogwarts grounds and make sure not one death eater gets through."

Harry then grabbed a tall pole and took off the cover to reveal it was a massive english flag. The students looked on in awe as Harry unraveled the flag on the pole and placed it in a slight hole in the sandbag barrier. He then took out another flag and revealed it to be the flag of M Company and placed it next to the english flag, the flag of M Company was a black flag with a skull with two wands as the crossbones and it sent shiver down the student's spines.

"Part of a battle is to intimidate the enemy before the fighting even starts, it's called psychological warfare. Now get moving or the death eaters won't get the chance to kill you!"

Realizing what Harry meant by that statement, they quickly ran off to their assigned stations. Just then, an army of death eaters came into view with a pale, snake faced wizard leading them.

"This is gonna be fun boys." Said a smiling Harry who had just manned a machine gun.

Just then spells of all kinds of dark magic came flying in their direction.

"FIRE!"

As soon as Harry gave the order, all hell broke loose.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The only sounds that could be heard were the screams of the wounded as they fell to the battle, since he had given the order to open fire, Harry had been completely absorbed in the battle, he was firing the machine gun at every death eater within the gun's range and was mowing down any death eater stupid enough to show themselves. Soon the death eaters pulled back to regroup and prepare for another attack. Harry kept shooting until the last death eater was out of range.

"All units report!"

"Enemy pushed back sir!"

"All clear sir!"

"There are pulling back sir!"

"Hold your positions, they'll be back!"

"Harry, we can't hold this position forever, what do we do when they get past this position?"

"Then we kick their asses the old fashioned way Charles, we fight them hand to hand."

"But Harry, wizards aren't very skilled in muggle combat."

"Then just stay behind me!"

"Alright boys, we are going to surprise them, we're going to come at them with bayonets."

"Sarge are you crazy, we'll get slaughtered!"

"They won't be expecting us to charge right at them, we'll catch them off guard."

"All units all units, I'm ordering a bayonet charge when the death eaters return to your positions, the goal is to catch them off guard and inflict as many casualties as possible."

"Yes sir, roger that."

"10-4 sarge."

"Harry they're coming back!"

"Alright boys, it's showtime, FIX BAYONETS!"

The soldiers quickly attached their bayonets to the end of their rifles.

"GIVE EM HELL BOYS, CHARGE!"

Instantly the soldiers and students jumped from their cover and charged full force into the lines of death eaters, the death eaters were too shocked from this attack to fire off any spells, easily allowing Harry and his men to completely implale the first row of death eaters with their bayonets. Harry didn't know how much time had passed since the charge, he was killing death eater after death eater with everything he had, he looked around to see some of his men and former classmates lying wounded on the ground and the rest of them push back the few death eaters remaining. Suddenly a voice boomed through the battle, it was Voldemort.

"I command all of my forces to retreat, dispose of your dead with dignity, Harry Potter I now speak directly to you, you have fought with outstanding courage, you have truly earned the title of a soldier, but the battle is not yet over, but there is something you must be told, the night your brother was proclaimed the boy who lived, it was you who defeated me, it was you who destroyed my powers, your twin is nothing but a false idle placed on a thrown by the old fool Dumbledore, if you truly the brave soldier you appear to be meet me in the forbidden forest in one hour."

It seemed like an eternity before anyone even moved, still in shock over the revelation.

"Harry."

"Charles."

"Well, I guess this means your the one destined to defeat Voldemort."

Harry turned around to face Charles and looked him right in the eye.

"No shit."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry was walking through the forest rifle in hand, he was closely monitoring his surroundings for any sign of an ambush, so far there was no immediate threat to him. Harry continued his walk towards Voldemort's location and made sure to stay in some decent cover in case he was attacked. Just then he saw a clearing, and in it was Voldemort and his most loyal followers who apparently were trying to keep Hagrid from breaking the chains that were bound to him. Voldemort was standing in the center of the clearing and when he saw Harry he immediately silenced the few death eaters speaking.

"Harry Potter, the true Boy Who Lived, come to die by my hand."

"Spare me the dramatics Tom, you couldn't even kill when I was just an infant, what chance do you have of killing me now?

Voldemort clearly didn't expect such an insult because he replied in a rage.

"How dare you insult your superior Potter!

"Tell you what, when I see my superior I'll apologize to him." Harry replied with a smirk

"You insolent brat, AVADA KEDAVRA!

Harry quickly rolled out of the way of the curse at the last second using the blinding light of the spell as a distraction to find a vantage point over the clearing. Within seconds Harry was on top of a tree with a good view of the clearing, he settled between two massive tree branches and put his rifle between them. When Voldemort ended the curse he was livid when he didn't see Harry's dead body.

"Find him and bring him to me, I will make his death more painful than he could ever imagine, you can't hide from me Harry Potter!

Harry made no sound as he aimed his rifle at Voldemort's head, he made sure to keep his footing on the lower tree branch he was standing on. Harry looked through his scope to confirm he was on target and had his muzzle flash concealer on the end of his rifle. Harry took one last look at Voldemort and fired. The sound of the shot echoed across the forest and onto the now silent Hogwarts grounds. The death eaters in the forest rushed to the clearing only to find Voldemort lying dead in the splattered contents of his head. Finally one of the shocked death eaters spoke.

"This is impossible, the dark lord has been defeated and by use of a muggle weapon! Alert all of our remaining forces, order them to…"

Suddenly, a bullet ripped through his chest and killed him instantly.

"Potter's still here, everyone get to covaaaaaaaa!"

The panicked death eater was cut off when a bullet tore throw his throat. Up in the tree, Harry was picking off the death eaters one by one, they made it too easy for him by running around in a panic. With one last shot, Harry killed the last death eater in the clearing and climbed down and went to free Hagrid.

"Arry, what did ya do to em?"

"I killed them Hagrid, it had to be done."

Harry unlatched the last of Hagrid's restraints.

"Thanks arry, you saved my life."

"It's my job to protect innocent people Hagrid, I was just doing my job.

"Then why did ya hurt yer brother?"

"I said innocent, Hagrid, and my shitbag brother is anything but innocent."

Hagrid nodded but said nothing. Hagrid was Harry's only friend, Harry would often sleep over at Hagrid's whenever Charles and the rest of Gryffindor would harass him, which was very common.

"We better get moving before enemy reinforcements arrive."

Harry and Hagrid walked through the forest and arrived back at the Hogwarts grounds, the order and the aurors had arrived and rounded up the last of the death eaters. Harry saw his unit and walked over to them.

"Sarge, the last of the enemy troops have been captured."

"Good work."

"I've also contacted command and reported that our mission is complete, they are sending a chopper to pick us up."

"Very well, in the mean time, tell the boys to gather their things from the barracks."

"Yes sir"

30 minutes later a chopper arrived to take Harry and his men back to base, Harry gave a wave to the chopper and a latter came out from both sides of the chopper and Harry's men started climbing. Harry was about to begin his climb when someone stopped him.

"Harry."

"Ms. Potter."

"Harry, we want you to come home, things will be different than before, just give us another chance."

"Why should I give you a second chance when you never even gave me a chance at all."

"Harry, we were different people then, we can start over and be a real family."

"I don't know who spits out more lies, you or my pathetic brother."

"Harry, I want to you to be my son again."

"It's always about what you what, what James wants, and what Charles wants, but this time it's all about what I want and what I want is for you to piss off!"

Lily broke down at her son's harsh words, but she knew it was the least she deserved.

"Now if you excuse me Ms. Potter, I have to report back to base."

Lily watched as Harry climbed into the chopper and faded into the distance. James and Charles walked up and stood beside her and she completely broke down.

"Mom, what happened."

"Charles honey, Harry's not coming back."

"But this is my brother we're talking about, we have to do something!"

"I'm sorry Charles but we only have ourselves to blame for our family being torn apart."

Charles looked up at the sunrise and promised himself that no matter what, he would reunite his family.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Darkness blanketed the desert village, among the darkness was 36 year old captain Harry Potter. 20 years have passed the battle of Hogwarts and during those 20 years Harry had an extremely active and colorful military career. He had requested that when he finished a tour he would start another immediately, as a result he had fought in several places around the world, jungles, deserts, frozen waste lands, beaches, and many others. He was currently in a small village in the Congo on a search and destroy mission with his squad, over the years M Company had remained mostly the same, but some of it's original members had died in a fateful ambush which ended with 3 of his squad mates dead and the rest wounded but thankful they had managed to escape while Harry held off the advancing terrorists, but he was captured and tortured for information, but all Harry gave was his name, rank, serial number and angry remarks.

 _Flashback_

The sack over Harry's head was pulled off and his surroundings slowly came into focus, he was in a small dark and dirty room lit by an old and near dead lightbulb.

"Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Potter of the British Army, serial number 73181."

"What do you know about your base's defenses?"

"Piss off asshole."

The interrogator took a drill and drilled into Harry's right leg causing Harry to all but scream in agony, Harry refused to scream, he would never give them the satisfaction. They continued to torture him for hours, they slashed his chest and stomach, his back, arms, neck, face, which left a scar running along the center of his face and the bridge of his nose, and even cut out his right eye. Harry knew if he didn't escape soon, he would die of blood loss, so he came up with a plan. He told the terrorists the location of the field command position. When the terrorists left he used pieces of broken glass that were left on the floor from his torture to cut the ropes binding his hands to the chair he was in and staggered out of the building, when he got outside several explosions erupted in the center of the village and Harry smiled, his trick had worked, the "field command" was really several explosives that Harry and his squad had set in some abandoned buildings to serve as booby traps and those idiots had fallen for the trap perfectly, "the hat was right, I really should have been in Slytherin" Harry thought. He staggered through the streets holding his bleeding eye socket with one hand and his wounded leg with the other, soon he saw a truck full of British troops and flagged them down. He was taken back to base and received treatment for his wounds, the next day he was award England's highest military award for unwavering bravery and loyalty during his ordeal and was promoted to captain.

 _End flashback_

"That was three years ago." Harry thought as he adjusted his eyepatch he now wore over where his right eye used to be. His face was covered in scars not just from his torture, but from other battles as well, not long afterwards, a mortar shell exploded a few feet away from Harry and left pieces of shrapnel across his rib cage and another squad mate was killed in the blast. He also had a nasty scar on his left cheek from when a bullet grazed him during a massive firefight. Needless to say, Harry was a seasoned fighter who knew everything there was to know about combat and strategy, he was also very proficient with weapons and quickly mastered any weapon he used. Harry was on a very important mission, to search and destroy an enemy weapons depot. There were stories and legends surrounding Harry, not just among the army, but among the entire British military, in other words, in the eyes of even some top generals, he was a God that could serve as a one man army. Harry pulled out his radio and called for his squad to report in.

"Reaper calling all M Company troops, report."

"Reaper, this is bravo team, so far so good, we've meet little resistance and we are nearing the depot."

"I copy bravo team, hold your position and watch my back while I set the charges."

"10-4, bravo team out."

Harry was known as the Reaper which was actually started by the enemy forces that he faced, his reputation for leaving nothing but carnage on the battlefield had earned him the feared name, it was also admired by other British troops. Harry scanned his surroundings and then entered the explosives section of the depot where he then set the charges and quickly exited, once he was a safe distance away, he pushed the button and watched as the entire depot went up in flames.

"Bravo team this is Reaper, mission complete, head to the evac point immediately, I'll meet up with you there."

"Copy that Reaper, proceeding towards evac point."

Harry was almost to the evac point when he spotted an enemy soldier guarding the only way to where he and his men would be picked up by chopper. Harry quietly snuck around the guard and creeped up behind him, the guard didn't even have time to blink before Harry grabbed his head and twisted it, snapping his neck and killing him where he stood. Harry proceeded to the evac point where his men were waiting and had witnessed another of the Reaper's infamous kills.

"Jesus Christ Reaper, do you ever even give them a fighting chance?"

"If you don't shut that filthy hole in your face in the next three seconds you won't have a fighting chance either."

The young soldier paled to paper white and quickly silenced himself.

"The chopper's on the way captain, it should be here any minute now."

Just then gunfire rang out from some of the buildings on the edge of the village that were facing them and one of the soldiers went down. Harry quickly returned fire.

"Shit, radio the chopper and tell them to hurry the hell up!"

Harry continued to shoot at where he saw muzzle flashes and helped his wounded squad mate. Just then, the chopper arrived and quickly laid down cover fire with a machine gun attached to it, Harry helped his squad mate into the chopper and when everyone was in the chopper he climbed in too.

"Get us back to base now!"

The pilot quickly lifted the chopper and was soon out of range of enemy fire. When they arrived back at base, Harry was told to report to the base commander's office immediately. He wasted no time, within minutes he was standing at attention in the commander's office.

"At ease captain, I suppose you're wondering why I called you here."

"Yes sir."

"How long have you been in the army captain?"

"20 years sir."

"That's a long time captain, I want to ask you something, in all the time you've served, you have never once gone on leave, why."

"Where would I go sir, I don't have any friends or family, so I have no reason to go on leave."

"Captain, it says right here that you have living family, your parents, your brother, his wife, your 2 nephews and your niece."

"We're only family by blood, nothing more."

"Captain, command thinks it's time that you retired."

"I knew this was coming, I will go pack my things sir, when do I go back to England?"

"Early tomorrow morning."

"Very well sir."

"Merry Christmas captain."

"Merry Christmas sir."

 _Potter Manor_

The atmosphere at Potter Manor was as light and cheerful like it always was during the Christmas season, the Potters hosted a grand Christmas ball every year and this Christmas was no exception. Lily, James, Charles, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and all the house elfs were busy preparing the ballroom for the party, on the walls were the portraits of the living members of the Potter family, James, Lily, Charles, Ginny, Charles's kids, Harry Potter Junior, Henry, Sara, and then Harry. After the battle of Hogwarts, Charles asked the army if the Potter family could have a portrait of Harry's official military photo and the army was happy to help. Once they received the enlarged photo of Harry, they framed it and charmed it to move like other magic portraits, however it didn't talk because in order of make the portrait like the person it depicted, they needed that person to give some of their life energy to the portrait, but Harry was not there to give life energy, so the portrait moved but couldn't do anything else. The portrait was Harry standing at attention in full uniform with an expressionless look on his face. Finally after hours of work the ballroom was ready.

"James, I didn't know you could work that hard."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Lily."

"Mum, Dad, I sent the invatation to Harry but he won't come just like every year."

"I know he'll come back someday, I just know it." Said Lily trying to stay hopeful.

Just then Charles and Ginny's kids entered the room. Harry Junior was 13, Henry was 11, and Sara was the youngest at 8. Sara was one to speak.

" Daddy, I'm so excited for the party, everyone will be there!"

"Me too sweetie, almost everyone." Charles mumbled the last part to himself as he looked sadly at his brother's portrait.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sara.

"What do you mean almost everyone daddy, does this have anything do with uncle Harry?"

Charles nodded his head sadly.

"I'm afraid so sweetie."

"Daddy, why doesn't uncle Harry ever come to visit us, especially during Christmas, now that I think about it, Harry, Henry, and I have never even met uncle Harry, why?"

Tears started forming in Charles eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"Your uncle and I had a falling out years ago, long before any of you three trouble makers were born, we never got along when we were kids, in fact he hated me, one day I pushed him too far and things got out of hand between us, the last time I even saw your uncle was 20 years ago during the battle of Hogwarts." The tears were now falling freely down Charles's face. Sara's eyes grew to the size of golf balls.

"Uncle Harry was there, during the battle!"

"Oh yes, he was the one that killed Voldemort, he had just joined the army then, I saw him charge straight into a line of death eaters during the battle, he's a hero, a better man than I could ever hope to be."

"Wow, uncle Harry's a hero."

"I'm proud to be his brother, but I don't deserve to be."

Sara felt sorry for her dad, she hated it when mommy and daddy where upset.

"Enough about your uncle for now sweetie, we have a party to get ready for."

Sara squealed in delight and quickly ran to get her brothers.

 _Airport Runway_

A massive crowd of friends and family of soldiers returning home were standing near the runway where their returning heroes would be landing any minute. Just then the plane broke through the clouds and landed minutes later. The soldiers descended from the plane and covered their loved ones in hugs and kisses, everyone except Harry. Harry was the last one off the plane and sneered at the massive display of love and friendship in front of him, he wasn't happy that he was being relieved of duty, he devoted his life to the army, it was the only place that felt like home, but all good things must come to an end. The fact that it was also Christmas Eve didn't help his mood either, for the last 20 years he had spent Christmas in combat and hostile parts of the world, spending it in England, far away from any combat zones, was completely alien to him. He walked right through the crowd of people, some of which were watching him sadly realizing that he didn't have anyone to come home to. Harry got to the airport exit and took an airport bus to a hotel a few miles away. Once he had settled in, he went over his finances and even though the army paid him retirement money, he realized that if he was going to start a life outside of the army he need more funds to take care of himself, and he knew just where to get it.

 _Potter Manor_

The Potter's Christmas party was in full swing, all the guests had arrived and everyone was having a great time, several of Charles's old classmates came as well and where talking about their families and jobs. The children where playing games and running around the ballroom, but to Charles something was off, he felt that something serious was about to happen, and to make things even stranger, he felt a powerful sense of anger that was not his, Charles had heard that twins share a kind of bond, this must be what it was, he was feeling Harry's anger but why was Harry so angry? Whatever the reason, it made Harry's anger strong enough for him to feel, like three years ago when he felt excruciating pain all over his body when nothing was happening to him, suddenly the ballroom doors opened and hit the wall with a loud thud. Everyone quickly grew quiet and looked in the direction of the noise and to everyone's shock and to some people's fear, a man with a black eye patch over his right eye and scars all over his face and arms and was in a full muggle army uniform walked in saying nothing. Charles stared in shock at the man, he looked like he had been through hell and back at least 1000 times. Yet something seemed familiar about this rough looking man, he had shaggy black hair and the eye that he had left was emerald green, realization hit Charles like a cursed bludger causing him to drop his glass of fire whiskey, resulting in a shattered mess of glass and whiskey.

"Harry!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry said nothing as he walked into the ballroom, he scanned the room and his gaze fell on the portrait of his army photo hanging on the wall. The guests wondered what this stranger was staring at and when they saw that he was staring at the portrait of Harry Potter, it was then they put two and two together, they looked back at the stranger with even more shock on their faces, this man is Harry Potter. Whispers broke out in the crowd in seconds about the return of the other Potter twin and why he looked like he had been fighting an army of werewolves. Harry continued his walk across the room and stopped when he saw his parents and brother standing in front of him.

"Harry, is it really my son?"

"I'm not your son and your not my mother."

Lily winced at the harsh words.

"Welcome home brother."

"Wipe that disgusting smile of your face Charles, I'm here on business, not to spend my night with you." Harry said with ice cold venom dripping from every word.

"Harry, what business are you talking about?"

"My inheritance."

James was stunned

"Why would you be wanting your inheritance now Harry?"

"Well Lord Potter, I have recently been retired from military service because they think I need to have a life outside of the military, start a family, reconnect with old friends and family and other nonsense, since I've relieved of duty I'm officially a civilian again, and while I receive retirement money from the army, I need some more money to start my new life and since I'm a son of Lord Potter, I'm entitled to my part of the inheritance."

"What, you mean you want to receive your inheritance now, I'm not even dead."

"True, but I can still lay claim, even if you're still alive, unless of course you want me to receive it the traditional way, in which case I'd be more than happy to oblige."

James couldn't believe what he has hearing, his son was demanding his inheritance and even threatened to kill him if he didn't give it.

"Harry, let's talk about this."

"What's there to discuss, all I want is what's mine, it's the least I deserve for having to suffer through being your son."

"Harry, you've come back from the most dangerous and hostile places in the world, you've seen things nobody should ever see, at least spend a few days with us so you can adjust to being home and away from war, and besides, nobody should be alone on Christmas."

"This place was never my home and never will be, so just give me my inheritance and I'll be on my way."

Then Harry felt something tug on his right leg and winced in pain as the old drill wound made itself known once again, he looked down to see that a little girl was clinging to his leg and looking up at him with pleading emerald eyes.

"Uncle Harry please don't go."

"What the hell, who's this child!"

"That's my daughter Sara Harry, your niece."

Harry stared down at Sara, she looked just like Ginny, she had long red hair and her slim Physique, but what caught his attention was her eyes, they were like his. He lowered himself to her level and studied her face.

"Your a beautiful girl Sara, how unfortunate that you have to be in their family."

"Uncle Harry, daddy isn't who you knew before, he's kind and gentle and he cries every time he sees your portrait."

"Why is my portrait there anyway?"

"Daddy put it there."

In seconds Harry jumped up and had Charles pinned against the wall, holding him up with only one hand on Charles's throat, which surprised everyone, clearly Harry was the strongest person in the room.

"You've got some nerve brother, to insult me in such a humiliating fashion, this is low, even for you."

"I'm not trying to insult you Harry, I was trying to honor you and what you did."

"You know nothing of honor, and you know nothing of pain, do you know what it's like to see your friends get shot and blown up, do you know what it's like to have your eye cut out when you're being tortured for information, do you know what it's like to drag you buddies dead bodies out of a pool of their own blood, do you know what it's like to be unloved and unwanted by your own family, NO!, you think you know what it's like, BUT YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!"

Harry threw Charles to the hard marble floor and watched as he gasped for air.

"Don't take this too hard brother, after all, it's you who gets all of mum and dad's love and attention." Harry smiled as he used the words Charles used against him 20 years ago.

"Now give me my inheritance James."

"No Harry."

"Have it your way."

Harry put his foot on Charles's throat and drew his pistol and aimed at Charles head.

"This is your last chance James, just a few more pounds of pressure and I crush his windpipe, now what will it be, my inheritance, or your favorite son."

"H Harry, p please, s stop t t this." Charles gasped out.

"Shut up!" Harry applied more pressure to Charles's throat to keep him from speaking.

"Alright, you win, I'll owl Gringotts and tell them to send your inheritance to you."

"That wasn't very hard now was it." Harry pulled his foot off of Charles's throat and left the party without another word. Seconds later a sobbing sound caught the attention of Hermione, who had watched the scene that unfolded from her table in horror, she looked in the direction of the noise and saw Sara crying in a corner nearby and went to comfort her.

"What's wrong Sara?"

"Uncle Harry, I knew that he and daddy didn't get along but I didn't think that he would actually threaten daddy and grandma and grandpa."

"Well sweetie, Uncle Harry had a very sad childhood, he didn't have a loving family like you do."

"I want Uncle Harry to be happy."

"I know sweetie, but we should leave your uncle alone for awhile."

"I just hope Uncle Harry's ok."

"Me too Sara, me too."

 _ **3 Days Later**_

Harry sat in a pub in the small village that his small new home was close to, he had taken to drinking whisky from time to time. He sat there staring at the tv that hung in the corner. His inheritance had arrived from Gringotts that morning, he received books and 20 million galleons, so as Harry was concerned, he was set for life. Harry bought a small cabin completely off the grid, it was a humble cabin with one bedroom and one bathroom, the rest was all the main room. He used a generator for power and used massive water tanks to collect rainwater for the shower. Harry finished his drink and exited the pub and walked out into the winter night. He walked through the village hoping his black trench coat would keep him warm. He walked through the village square where he saw a group of young women talking but stopped and whispered and glanced at Harry's rough appearance. Harry walked past them, trying to ignore their comments about his face.

"What happened to his face?"

"He looks like he stuck himself in a blender."

"Why do you think he looks that?"

Harry turned around and looked at them.

"War."

The women froze, but one of them spoke up.

"You're a soldier!"

"Until recently."

"What do you mean?"

"I was honorably discharged a few days ago."

"How long."

"Twenty years."

Their jaws dropped in shock.

One of the women noticed a medal sticking out of his pocket.

"That can't be."

Harry followed her gaze and presented his Victoria Cross.

"This medal."

The woman could only nod.

"You want to know how I earned this medal, well you're looking right at it." Harry gestured to the eyepatch.

He started walking back towards the forest when one final question came his way.

"You were tortured, weren't you."

Harry turned around and looked her dead in the eye.

"You have no idea."

Harry turned around and went into the forest before anyone could ask him any more questions.

 _ **The Cabin**_

Harry sat in a rocking chair on the porch of the cabin and watched the dark forest and the moonlight that broke through the trees. He listened to the peace of the forest and for the first time in his life, he was truly happy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _Harry ran through the jungle with bullets chasing after him all the way, he was leading his men on a reconnaissance mission on a terrorist group hiding in the amazon, he and his men were ambushed and got separated. All he heard was screaming, explosions, and gunfire. He looked around for any of his men, he kept looking but never found anyone, then someone called out to him. He looked to see one of his men, Jimmy, bleeding from two direct hits to his chest._

" _Lieutenant, help me, help me!"_

Harry woke, raising the combat knife he slept with at the speed only his reflexes could have allowed. He looked around his bedroom for danger, he found none. It had been eight years since he left the army, in those eight years, he had lived in complete isolation, he hunted for his food, he gathered water from the well he dug, if the well ran dry during the summer, he went to a nearby stream, and had a garden that he used to grow fruits and vegetables. Those eight years weren't always peaceful though, Harry suffered from severe PTSD and had nightmares that haunted him frequently. He looked out the window and saw darkness outside, he knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he got up and dressed for another day's work in the forest.

 _ **Forest Entrance**_

Sara was at the edge of the forest with her boyfriend Lucas, they were both going into their 6th year at Hogwarts and they were going on a picnic in the forest, Lucas was from the village near the forest and had met Sara at Hogwarts and grew close, they were both Gryffindors which was great for them so they could talk in the common room. They started dating near the end of 5th year. While walking to the spot of the picnic, Lucas told Sara about the man said to live alone in the forest.

"The villagers say he came eight years ago and moved to the forest, apparently, he hasn't left the forest once, not for anything. The kids say he's covered in scars, nobody knows how he got them, except for a woman who said that he's ex military. There's a lot of local myths and legends about him, some of the villagers don't even think he's real."

"Do you think he's real Luc?"

"I don't know Sara, but if we see him today, I'll know for sure."

They arrived at their spot and started their picnic and ate their lunch and talked about their upcoming year at Hogwarts, they were eating some sandwiches when bad news showed up.

"Well look here boys, Lucas has a girlfriend, how about we have some fun with her."

You're not going to touch her!"

"Luc, who are these guys?"

"Dave and his gang of village idiots Sara."

"What'd you just call me."

"You heard me asswipe."

"Get them!"

Dave and his gang started advancing on Lucas and Sara when a new voice called out.

"Four against two, very brave."

Everyone turned to see a startling sight, a man with scars all over his face and an eyepatch over his right eye, he was wearing combat boots and a plaid lumberjack shirt along with a muddy pair of jeans, he had graying black hair and looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"You four need to leave, now."

"Nice eyepatch freak, you do realize it's not halloween, right."

Dave's goons laughed at his very unoriginal insult.

"This is your last chance, leave now."

"Your pushing man, you want a new scar, just tell me where you want it."

Dave pulled out a pocket knife and advanced on Harry. "Big mistake." Harry's combat training kicked in immediately and got into a combat stance. Dave charged towards Harry, only to be grabbed by the wrist and have it twisted, causing him to drop his knife, he was then thrown headfirst into a tree. Dave's gang then attack all at once. Lucas and Sara watched the fight in amazement, to Lucas,this like was something from an action movie. Harry had taken out Dave's gang in a matter of seconds and now focused his attention on Dave, who had recovered from his earlier attack. He grabbed his knife off the ground with his one unbroken wrist and attacked Harry by swinging the knife randomly, which Harry dodged with ease. Harry kneed Dave in the gut, and elbowed the back of his neck, and got on top of him and punched his face several times before finally moving away from Dave's bloody body. Sara was the first to speak.

"Is he dead?"

"No, but he's paralyzed from the neck down and with the beating I gave him, he has a severe concussion, head trauma, permanent brain damage, and possible internal bleeding."

Lucas gathered the courage to speak "Was all that necessary."

"A simple thank you would have sufficed, what's your name boy?"

"Lucas, and this is my girlfriend Sara."

When Sara looked at Harry, she recognize him immediately.

"Uncle Harry!" This caused Lucas's jaw to drop.

Harry examined Sara more closely.

"Sara, what are you doing here."

"Lucas and I were enjoying a picnic when those goons showed up."

"Boyfriend, why do you have a boyfriend, or a relationship with another living thing at all."

"Lucas and I met at Hogwarts and sorta bonded."

Harry put a hand on his face and shook his head.

"It's not your fault, you're young and naive."

"What's so wrong about dating?"

"Because you can't trust anyone Sara, the world doesn't work that way."

"Uncle Harry…"

"Dark clouds began to form above them."

"Come with me you two, a nasty storm's coming, you'll never make it back to the village in time, my cabin's only a short walk from here."

"But what about them, we can't just leave them."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them." The evil smirk that crossed his face made Lucas and Sara nervous, and with good reason.

A few minutes later Harry led Lucas and Sara to his cabin, while in the background Dave and his goons were completely naked tied up face down on the ground with their hands and feet bound behind their backs, and they were gagged to keep them from talking when they woke up. After a short walk, they arrived at the cabin and it started raining as soon as they entered.

"It's going to storm for a while, you'll have to stay here for the night."

"Where are we going to sleep?"

"You are going to sleep on the couch, Sara will have the bedroom."

"The couch, are you kidding me!"

"Would you rather sleep outside."

Lucas looked out a window and saw the curtain of pouring rain outside and paled a little.

"I didn't think so."

Harry got a blanket from a closet and gave it to Lucas.

"Thanks."

"Wouldn't want you to freeze to death now would we?"

"You're not the friendliest person are you."

"Obviously."

"Well thanks anyway."

"Whatever kid."

Harry walked over to the bedroom and saw Sara examining the room.

"It's not Potter Manor, but to me it's even better."

"This is better than Potter Manor, it feels more like home."

"I found it to be the same way to me when I bought it."

"It's nice to see you again Uncle Harry."

"You too Sara."

Harry walked into the small kitchen and got a whisky out of his small refrigerator, he took a swig and looked out the window into the rain, suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder and that's all it took. At the sound of the thunder, Harry immediately went into combat mode, he dropped the whisky bottle and ignored the pile of destroyed glass on the floor and grabbed his rifle that he kept under the kitchen sink, it was already loaded, and began shooting into the night through the window, causing it to break. Lucas ran into the room to see what was happening when Harry pulled him down.

"Get down get down!"

"What are you doing!"

"Keep your head down private!"

Harry rose to the window and continued firing.

"Cmon you sons of bitches, I'll blow your goddamn heads off!"

Sara ran into the room.

"What's going on in here?!"

"Your uncle's gone mad, he's shooting at people who aren't even there!"

"PTSD!"

"What?"

"Remember in muggle studies, some muggle soldiers suffer from post traumatic stress, and something like thunder can make them think they're back on the battlefield."

"That makes sense, but why would he react with this much intensity?"

"Look at him Luc, clearly he's seen more combat than most."

"Cmon you cowards, put up a fight!"

Sara aimed her at Harry's back and cast a powerful stunner.

"Stupify!"

"Harry slumped to the ground unconscious and Lucas picked up the rifle that had clattered to the ground.

"We need to get Uncle Harry to a healer."

"Sara, exactly who can treat this kind of sickness?"

"I know who, but we have to leave now, take my hand."

Lucas took Sara's hand they apparated to their destination and carried Harry the rest of the way. By now Harry was barely conscious, but he felt darkness reclaiming him.

"Shit"

That was all Harry could say before he blacked out, preventing him from looking at Potter Manor again.

 _ **A.N.**_

 _ **Please review, leave suggestions, comments, or helpful tips, but NO FLAMES!**_


End file.
